Kinnikuman
Summary Kinnikuman, born as Kinniku Suguru is the main protagonist of the Kinnikuman manga series written and illustrated by Takashi Shimada. Originally born on Planet Kinniku and being transferred to earth, Kinnikuman is the Japanese Chojin (Wrestlers representing each country) who gains respect and strength throughout the Kinnikuman story and is a mentor for his son Kinniku Mantaro in the sequel Kinnikuman Nisei. Kinnikuman is then a main character in the next Kinnikuman series Kinnikuman Nisei II: Chojin Tag Team and Kinnikuman 2011. MXT. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, higher with Burning Inner Strength Name: Kinnikuman, born as Kinniku Suguru Origin: Kinnikuman Age: 20 (Beginning), 22 (Golden Mask Arc), 24 (Throne Arc), 58 (Kinnikuman Nisei) Classification: Human, Alien, Wrestler, Prince/King of Planet Kinniku Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Statistics Amplification (Kinnikuman can enhance his capabilities with Burning Inner Strength, by potentially up over 82 times), Healing and Resurrection (Through Face Flash), Reality Warping (Through Face Flash), Flight, Magnetism Manipulation (Gained from a Power Absorption with Burning Inner Strength, after being exposed to magnetism during a battle), Size Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Occasional limited Breaking the Fourth Wall, Can survive in space Attack Potency: At least City level (Over 12 megatons. Sent a wrestler to the moon with his Kinniku Punch, which is the first of his forty eight finishing moves), higher with Burning Inner Strength Speed: Massively Hypersonic with FTL reactions and combat speed (Has at least escape velocity when he travelled to the moon and back. Can react to fighters who catches lightning, dodge said lightning and kick it. Could keep up with Brocken Jr., who could react, dodge and even outran Rainbow Shower, which is made out of sun light) Lifting Strength: Class K (Easily lifted Zebra who weighs 339 lbs and Parthenon who weighs 2094 lbs at the same time, threw 485 lb Buffaloman into the air. Superior to Terryman, who managed to lift King 80 to 100 Ton's Forms), higher with Burning Inner Strength Striking Strength: At least City Class, higher with Burning Inner Strength Durability: At least City level (Took many hits from foes on his level), higher with Burning Inner Strength Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, higher with his abilities. Standard Equipment: None due to using physical attacks. Intelligence: He might be average outside of fighting, but he has won 4 championships due to his skills and mastery of the 48 Killer Techniques and the 52 Submissions. He adapts to situations as it goes and could even outsmart far skilled opponents such as Robin Maska and Akua Shogun. Weaknesses: If Kinnikuman's mask is removed, he will be facing the death penalty due to Kinniku Royal Family rule. He will defend his mask and leave himself open. Though he gets over this as Face Flash is introduced in the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne arc and thus protects him from any removal. Burning Inner Strength only appears during times of great dilemmas and it's power is not infinite in terms of duration. It also can be separated from Kinnikuman body if opponent has the ability take away power and seal it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Face Flash (フェイスフラッシュ):', Kinnikuman lifts his mask, creating a very bright and powerful flash. It has no specific purpose as it can perform several different tasks. Kinnikuman has used it to cleanse a river (unintentionally), bend metal, shield himself and Robin Mask, heal people, attack as a beam, and revive his fallen who got erased. Basically acting as an Omni-tool that could fix any problem. *'Burning Inner Strength:' (火事場のクソ力, Kajiba no Kuso Djikara), Kinnikumans latent power from his spirit that emerges during a great dilemma. It multiplies his choujin power, which can go up to 82x in the Dream Tag Team arc. The evil gods (100 million power) speculated that if he masters it, he would be a threath to them. It can absorb magnetic power and allows him to continue battle even when having all of his vital points sealed. * Kinniku Buster (キン肉バスター): Kinnikuman's trademark (and most popular) attack and one of the 48 Killer Moves. First used during the fight with Warsman. He places an opponent's neck on his shoulder and grabs their thighs. He then jumps up and lands in a sitdown position, causing damage to the neck, spine, and groin. This move is also used by his son Mantaro. * Neo Kinniku Buster: First used during the fight with Buffaloman. While upside down (or reversing a Kinniku Buster), Kinnikuman does a standard Kinniku Buster hold. He then spins around violently, causing himself and his opponent to fly upwards and land on the ceiling. * Double Kinniku Buster: Used as the deciding move during the fight with Buffaloman. Kinnikuman does a Neo Kinniku Buster followed by a standard Buster while he and his opponent descend towards the ring. * Side Kinniku Buster: Used during the fight with Akuma Shogun. Kinnikuman grabs his opponent in a standard Buster hold and jumps onto the ropes. He then launches himself sideways, landing on the wall. * Fu Rin Ka Zan (風林火山): A four-part maneuver of the following: ** (風''' Fuu, "Quick Like the Wind") Kinnikuman first puts his opponent in a double under-hook hold, spins him around, throwing him from arm to arm, and slams him into the canvas. ** (林''' Rin, "Silent Like the Forest"): He then grabs his opponent under his arm and jumps into the air, flipping himself and the victim around in a Rolling Cradle until he has him in a pile-driver hold. ** (火''' Ka, "Conquer Like the Fire"): With his opponent in a pile-driver hold, Kinnikuman drives him into the canvas. ** (山''' Zan, "Immovable Like the Mountain"): Finally, he throws his opponent into the air, jumps up after him, catches him in a Reverse Romero Special, and falls back to the canvas. * Niku Curtain: ''' First used during the fight with Warsman. A special defense stance developed by Kinnikuman's grandfather Tatsunori. Kinnikuman holds his forearms in front of his face in an upside down V. Mayumi claims that it is impenetrable. Known as the Kinniku Guard in the anime. * '''Niku Curtain Attack: '''First used during the fight with Asuraman. Kinnikuman launches himself horizontally towards an opponent while performing the Niku Curtain. * '''Muscle Docking: A tag technique first used during the fight with The 4D Killer Combo. Kinnikuman and his partner Kinnikuman Great. Later Him and Terryman durring the fight with the Hell Missionaries. They each take an opponent. While one performs a Kinniku Buster on his foe, the other performs a Kinniku Driver on his. With the one performing the Buster descending and the one performing the Driver ascending, they "dock" when the Buster performer sits on the other's shoulders. They then drive into the canvas, affecting both opponents. * Kinniku Driver (キン肉ドライバー): First used during the fight with Akuma Shogun. Kinnikuman runs up to his opponent and places his head between their legs. He then leaps up, flips the opponent upside down, places his feet on the underside of their arms, and drives them into the canvas. * Muscle Spark (マッスルスパーク): Kinnikuman ultimate technique and one of the Kinniku Clan's Three Great Techniques. Kinnikuman bounces his opponent off his chest and into the air numerous times. He then leaps up after them and gets behind them. He then grabs their wrists with his hands, their neck with his right leg, and their left leg with his left leg, and pulls. As they descend, he gets back-to-back with his opponent and grabs their arms and hooks their legs with his. Right before they hit the canvas, he arches his back causing his opponent's body to fold, and drives them neck and knees first into the canvas. * Two incomplete versions of this technique exist: Kinnikuman's, where he only grabs the neck and left leg with his legs, and Ataru's, where he only does the last part. Kinnikuman fuses the two together in order to perfect the technique. Gallery File:Old Kinnikuman.gif Others Notable Victories: ''' '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kinnikuman Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Flight Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Resurrection Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Shueisha Category:Martial Arts Champions